Curiosity
by Kajune
Summary: Before they meant nothing to each other, but an unexpected incident boosted their curiosity and changed that completely. Mihawk X Hancock


**Title** : Curiosity

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including One Piece.

**Genre **: Romance

**Warning **: OOCness.

**Summary** : Before they meant nothing to each other, but an unexpected incident boosted their curiosity and changed that completely. Mihawk X Hancock

* * *

><p>To Mihawk...<p>

Boa Hancock was no beauty of the world. She may have the looks to seduce those around her and the powers to turn them into stone, but to him she was nothing more than a spoiled wanna-be. He takes no interest in her at any given moment. Never to make eye contact as if he was trying so hard not to. His confidence that her powers can do nothing to him only serve to grow his low expectations in her. Although the whole world or all those who know her fall for her instantly and forever remain in love with her charms, Mihawk will never ever bother to raise a sword at her let alone gain reasons to begin a conversation.

Whenever she is nearby, to him she remains as another living person equal to everyone else.

To Hancock...

Dracule Mihawk was a very fine swordsman, and holds the title as the strongest without any room for doubts. He is one of the few men to appear absolutely unfazed by anything, which serves as proof that her powers can do nothing to him. However, although they share a title neither want to lose, there has never been a reason for them to speak. This is why Mihawk isn't as different as all the other men who fall for her beauty. Whether or not he is also immune to her like Luffy, she doesn't care. He isn't an important or dangerous figure in her life, so rarely does his talent actually gain much of her attention.

As long as she can live her life the way she wants, the swordsman is just another man to her.

* * *

><p>Fate isn't something Hancock truly relies on.<p>

To her, strength is what keeps her alive and worthy of her name. If a fateful day were to come, she would brush it off as the work of love. Any day that seems fated is always a day when she meets Luffy, and that is all.

When news reaches her ears that the Strawhat is in danger on a nearby island, despite the warnings of her fellow followers, Hancock boards a ship and sails to that island. A chance to save Luffy is very important, so she will not hold back no matter what comes in her way. She is strong, beautiful, and down-right determined. No man can get in her way of achieving her goal, and knowing her sisters will also try to block her path, she has decided to travel alone. Leaving even her snake behind, due to its illness.

On the island she approaches, a swordsman is napping under the shade of abnormally tall trees. Having smoothly gone through the village on the front part of the island, no one is going to disturb him.

Time quickly goes by as a ship comes ever so closely to the island, only to get spotted by a boy carrying a basket full of apples. Our of complete fear said boy immediately shouts to the villagers yelling "Pirates!" as he runs, dropping the basket as he goes. The news worries the villagers, and only half of them emerge from their homes carrying shotguns and knives. Those defenseless remain indoors while the ship finally reaches the land. Those ready for a fight line up in front of the village, expressing all their hate through their features.

However, what they see leaving the ship isn't a filthy-looking bunch of thieves with a smug looks, but a gorgeous woman with an amazing body and long black hair. With just one glance everyone falls in love, both men to women.

Long grown tired of people always falling for her so easily, Hancock uses her Devil fruit powers so that she can walk past them without a problem. All the 'warriors' turn to stone, allowing the beauty to make her way towards the village. The weak people who see her from their windows lose their fear and also fall in love. Not one manages to resist or ignore her presence. Knowing this by heart, Hancock sighs. Only because of her desire to find Luffy does she not use her powers on these remaining people just yet.

"Has anyone seen a pirate with a straw hat?" She loudly asks, only to hear many responses bearing the same answer.

_"No, your mistress!"_

Disappointed, Hancock decides to leave. Already has she somewhat gotten used to the idea of Luffy suddenly disappearing from place to place without a trace. However, before she makes more than steps forward, one kid exits his house, desiring to give her some information. "I saw a tall man with a large sword head into the woods a few hours ago." He says with his heart-shaped eyes. For some reason that description - although it doesn't fit with Luffy - does remind Hancock of someone she can't seem to remember. "He asked me the same thing you did." The boy says while pointing towards the forest behind the village.

Hancock is surprised, but becomes delighted to know that someone else is also looking for Luffy. Although he may possibly be an enemy, Hancock is once again determined to find her love interest.

The group of not-solid villagers proudly watch as Hancock leaves them behind without a goodbye. Even with what she has done to their brave ones they still continue to love her dearly. To them, fate had brought her here to meet with them. Though the great ... thinks otherwise. Only her love with drag her to a place such as this.

Near the entrance to the deep forest, the swordsman continues to nap peacefully, unaware that a tall woman is coming his way and when she notices him, she finally remembers. The legendary unbeatable swordsman, that is who he is. He is also a man she rarely pays any attention to, as if she ever has any reason to.

To think that he was looking for her beloved is a bit surprising, but to also see that he's napping means that the Strawhat really isn't here. Truthfully, there wasn't anything to confirm that Luffy had ever been to this island in the first place, making her journey seem like a waste of time. This must mean that her love has mislead her to a dead end.

Feeling lost once again, Hancock decides to leave the other as he is. However, much to her unawareness, a snake just slithered past the front of shoes, and when she moved one foot forward by a tiny bit, she trips.

She doesn't collapse onto anything hard or soggy, instead - to her embarrassment - she falls on top of Mihawk. The impact wakes him up immediately, and when he realizes what's happening, he becomes absolutely bewildered. Hancock has also, apparently kissed him accidently. The feeling of their lips touching is sensational, but neither wish to admit that. Forcibly does Mihawk push her off. Understanding her as a stubborn woman who can be a pain, the swordsman feels offended by her actions and wants her as far away from him as possible, but not before explaining her motive for being here.

Mihawk sits up while roughly wiping his mouth, glaring up at Hancock when she stands up and does the same. In response she angrily glares back at him. The two try to erase any trace of each other, despite enjoying the feeling from deep within. The kiss was more intense than it seemed because of Hancock's knee being right between Mihawk's legs.

"What are you doing here?" He finally asks, in an almost threatening tone.

Still determined to hide any weaknesses, Hancock suppresses her temporary distaste for the kiss to give a reply. "I was looking for Luffy." She harshly says with hands on her hips. Her stance resembles that of an overly confident and bossy female leader, or better yet, princess.

At this point, Mihawk doesn't know what to say. He too was looking for Luffy when news reached him that he was here having a fight with someone. After seeing no trace of him or any clues, he decided to pass the time by taking a nap in the forest. Even though Luffy wasn't here he really didn't care, because his reason for coming was only to kill his boredom. Seeing that this woman too has come to find the pirate with no luck either, Mihawk feels cautious since there is a possibility that other potentially strong opponents will come too.

Though this isn't the reason why he can't make up a reply.

The renowned beauty had kissed him unintentionally when she fell on top of him. Long been bonded to his swordsmanship, not once has he ever looked for a lover. The idea of doing so hasn't grown tempting at all, but what has grown is his curiosity about the feeling of his first kiss. It's shame that keeps him from asking anything related to that, and when Hancock notices his long silence she comes to the conclusion that he is nervous. This leads to the growth of her own curiosity, eager to know if she can finally turn this man to stone because of what he maybe thinking.

Boa Hancock brings her hands forward in the shape of a heart, and Mihawk immediately notices. Indeed, this only becomes proof to him as to how stubborn she is. Deep down he can feel his thoughts being 'unclean', and thus he knows how much he must avoid her attack even if there's a chance that it won't harm him. "Mero mero mellow!" The excited beauty loudly says, sending the swordsman into a game of run or die. To prevent any more shame caused from being attacked by a woman, Mihawk indirectly cuts down the trees that he goes past, blocking Hancock's path and slowing her down.

The two go like this for about an hour, neither putting any interest as to how ridiculous this all may seem.

Eventually does Mihawk arrive at a dark cave. Slightly out of breath he starts taking a short break, looking back only once and also briefly to see if the woman is near. The answer is no, she isn't. With his back to the entrance and his mind questioning his own behavior and curiosity, an exhausted Hancock finally finds an opportunity. The lack of energy is what holds her arms down. Still, she boldly approaches the clueless man and roughly grabs him from behind, throws him against the wall and pins him to it, but spins him round so their eyes meet.

Mihawk is shocked, but being the serious type his face doesn't show it. Nonetheless, Hancock is proud of her capture but like him, she allows herself to breathe deeply while their stand near one another. "I win." She states, only to earn a minor glare from the man who won't accept such a remark so easily.

It is during this moment do their curiosities roam free, while their bodies are exhausted and their minds are resting.

Almost unintentionally does Hancock place a hand on Mihawk's left cheek, and lightly caresses it. The curious man touches her right cheek in response, and somehow their faces grow awfully close. Despite desiring air more than anything right now, the heat that surrounds them boosts their temptations into given in to their curiosities even more, leading them into kissing each other again.

It was purely intentional.

Neither had planned for this to happen, nor would they agree that fate dictated this encounter. That however doesn't stop Hancock from discarding the taller man of his sword, something he would never let anyone do besides himself. The kiss then grows more wild, and with both hands Mihawk does cup Hancock's cheeks, his tongue now deep inside of her warm mouth. Hancock's beautiful hands begin undressing her partner, surprised to find that he doesn't mind. In the end, even when he has a hand on her breast she doesn't stop, and minutes later do both end up naked and on the floor of the cave, using their clothes as something to lie on.

It is as if they were guided by instinct that their bodies ended up being connected in a session of loud moans and gentle touches. Like their encounter and their 'fight', none of this was planned but they didn't stop any of it. Neither liked each other much to the point where one was not much different from a crowd of only ten people. Still, they made love and remained next to each other as they waited to regain their strength. All the heat escaped them during their rest, thus bringing their minds back from a slightly dazed state.

To part ways sounded like the best thing to do, but as they dressed themselves quietly both felt the urge to stab their chests with a knife just so they'll stop moving. This agonizing feeling is kept secret, because it shouldn't existed in the first place. From the bottom of their hearts they wanted to be together, have another round even, but they know who they are and it isn't right to change so drastically. Fate may have brought them together, but it can never keep them as a couple.

Out of complete sympathy, Mihawk goes outside and runs off first. To him, it was also the best thing to do so that Hancock wouldn't have so much trouble in leaving herself. If she did, the pain he's feeling will only get worse. However, on the outside his reason for running off is because she was meaningless, like always.

From that day on, the two resumed their lives peacefully, never looking back at that incident or give off no proof of it to anyone. The villagers will not admit knowing them under Hancock's command. Even so, the swordsman and the Snaked Princess, knowingly fell in love with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>


End file.
